simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wampir
left|50px|link= rasa Sima pojawiająca się w The Sims 2: Nocne życie, The Sims 3: Po Zmroku, The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata i The Sims 4: Wampiry. The Sims right|thumb Wampiry tak naprawdę tu nie występują, nawet w dodatku The Sims: Abrakadabra. Pojawia się w nim jedynie Wampirzyca Wika, która jest NPC, sprzedawczynią w Abrakadabrowie. Wampirem można stać się jedynie za pomocą zaklęcia. Tylko dorośli, którzy dobrze panują nad urokiem Piękna czy Bestia, mogą przemienić się w wampiry, jednak tylko z wyglądu, ponieważ tacy Simowie nie mają żadnych specjalnych opcji, np. nie mogą ukąsić Sima w szyję ani zmieniać się w nietoperza. The Urbz: Sims in the City Wampiry są tu jedynie elementem fabuły. Gdy Urb myje się, podejrzewa, że pewien inny Urb jest wampirem. Gracz musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie, by udowodnić, że tak nie jest. Następnie Urb spotyka Wampira Wielkiego, gdy Bayaou Boo pokazuje Urbowi tajne przejście, aby wrócić do Minipolis, jednak zostaje on schwytany na drodze. Następnie pojawia się pięć misji, które ukazują, że Urb stał się wampirem. Gracz, uwalniając się, musi porozmawiać z Mambo Loa o wampiryzmie. Urb poznaje lekarstwo, a następnie leczy się z wampiryzmu. The Sims 2 right|thumb|Moment ukąszenia # Wampira można spotkać od 19.00 do 6.00 w restauracji na przedmieściu. Najpierw musisz z nim się zaprzyjaźnić (długo to trwa, ponieważ wampir trudno podnosi swój pasek związku stałego, lecz gdy już to zrobisz, może cię ukąsić). Gdy się wprowadzi, kliknij na niego, a potem na Sima/Simkę, która ma się stać wampirem. Trzeba poszukać opcji Ukąś w szyję i kliknąć na nią. Twój Sim jest wampirem. Jeśli chcesz, by Simka miała dziecko z wampirem, odbywa się to w tradycyjny sposób, tyle że dziecko będzie zwykłym Simem. Może zostać wampirem, będąc nastolatkiem. # Musisz wpisać kod boolprop testingCheatSenabled true i kliknąć (trzymając Shift) na wybranego Sima. Szukaj opcji Make Vampire, klikając opcję więcej. Jak rozpoznać wampira? Wampira można łatwo rozpoznać po jego szarej karnacji, czerwonych oczach, stroju, kłach oraz tytule Hrabia/Hrabina przed nazwiskiem. Kobiety mają długie suknie w wiktoriańskim stylu, a mężczyźni noszą długie płaszcze. Jak opiekować się rodziną, w której są wampiry? # Musisz w trybie kupowania kupić trumnę, która będzie chronić wampira/wampirzycę. # Budzi się on o 19.00, a kładzie spać przed wschodem słońca, czyli o 6.00. Możesz też sprzedać wszystkie okna na parceli (w pomieszczeniu bez okien paski potrzeb będą spadać szybciej niż normalnemu Simowi, ale wolniej niż na słońcu). Jak Sim może przestać być wampirem? Musisz skontaktować się z Cygańską Swatką za pomocą telefonu. Gdy przyjdzie, musisz ją przywitać i kupić od niej eliksir Wampirocylinę-D. Każ wypić Simowi eliksir, w końcu przemieni się on w normalnego Sima, który nie boi się słońca. Jeśli masz dodatek Osiedlowe życie, możesz o eliksir poprosić czarodzieja lub czarownicę albo sam zostać jednym z nich i ugotować w kotle lekarstwo. Cechy wampira Zalety bycia wampirem w The Sims 2 to: * Zamiana w nietoperza, * Skradanie się, * Spanie w trumnie, * Wieczne życie. A wady: * Wampir nie może wychodzić na słońce; może to się skończyć silnym osłabieniem lub nawet śmiercią, * Od godziny 6.00 do 19.00 musi spać w trumnie. The Sims 3 The Sims 3: Po zmroku thumb left W trzecim dodatku do The Sims 3 wampiry są o wiele bardziej dopracowane, bardziej realistyczne i umiejętne, choć zostały pozbawione niektórych funkcji. Pierwszą istotną różnicą jest wygląd zewnętrzny. W The Sims 3: Po Zmroku wampiry mają błyszczące oczy, mniej widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka kły oraz bladą skórę, a także bliznę w miejscu ukąszenia. Kolejna zmiana to brak możliwości transformacji w nietoperza. W zamian za to umożliwiono im czytanie w myślach oraz szybkie poruszanie się po zapadnięciu zmierzchu. Wampiry uzyskały możliwość wychodzenia na słońce, jednak jeśli Sim-wampir będzie przebywał na nim dłużej niż 3 godziny, lekko oparzy się, jednak nie umrze, najwyżej może omdleć. Czytanie myśli oraz urok osobisty prawdopodobnie są zaczerpnięte ze Zmierzchu (Edward Cullen czyta w myślach, Jasper Hale potrafi manipulować emocjami i je odczuwać). Pojawiło się też specjalne łóżko-ołtarz, z którego mogą korzystać jedynie wampiry. Lewitują wtedy nad ołtarzem, a świeczki umieszczone na nim zapalają się. Wampir może umrzeć z pragnienia, wtedy jego duch jest czarny, a serce pulsuje czerwonym światłem. Wampiry w The Sims 3 są akceptowane w mieście, określa się ich mianem Panów nocy. Mają wstęp do wszystkich ekskluzywnych klubów i barów, a także tylko one mogą wejść bez względu na poziom osobistości do klubu Plazma 501. Wampiry nie żywią się wyłącznie plazmą, ale też owocami plazmowymi dostępnymi do kupienia w sklepie. Ciekawostką jest to, iż gdy damy wampirowi cechę wegetarianin, żywić się on będzie specjalnymi przekąskami - plazmapakami. Żeby je nabyć, musimy dokonać napadu na szpital. Wampiry można spotkać właściwie o każdej porze i w każdym miejscu, lecz najczęściej pojawiają się w nocnym klubie Plazma 501, w którym są specjalnie traktowane. Na najniższym piętrze tego lokalu znajdują się ołtarze do spania. Wampirze dzieci Małe dzieci będące potomkami wampirów gryzą zabawki i są niezwykle inteligentne: wystarczy zaledwie kilka godzin, aby rozwinąć maksymalnie daną umiejętność do dziesiątej kreski, jednakże umiejętności korzystania z nocnika, chodzenia i mówienia uczą się w zwykłym tempie. Wampiryzm jest genetyczny: gdy jedno z rodziców jest wampirem (matka/ojciec) ich dziecko ma 50%, aby być człowiekiem i 50% na posiadanie wampirzego dziedzictwa. Nastoletni potomkowie mogą spać w trumnie tak jak jej/jego rodzic(e). Co ciekawe, nastolatki będące potomkami wampirzycy i wampira uczą się umiejętności jeszcze szybciej niż dzieci człowieka i wampira. Jako dzieci: brzdące, dzieci w wieku szkolnym i nastolatki mają cechy pół-Sima pół wampira: mają bladą skórę jak wampirzy rodzic, błyszczące oczy, znamię na szyi, zaś tak jak człowiek (Sim) mogą spożywać czosnek, przebywać na słońcu i zamiast potrzeby pragnienie mają potrzebę głód, starzeją się w tym samym tempie jak Simowie, jednakże po zmianie grupy wiekowej na młody dorosły stają się "pełnymi", czystymi wampirami. Koncepcja dziecka wampira może być zaczerpnięta z nowego folkloru, w którym istnieją przesłanki o istnieniu dhampira - potomka ludzkiej kobiety i wampirzego ojca (przykład: Zmierzch: Przed Świtem, Akademia Wampirów). Jak przemienić się w wampira? left Aby przemienić Sima w wampira, musimy odnaleźć jednego z przedstawicieli tej rasy. Gdy już go spotkamy, należy się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, następnie prosimy go o przemianę. W szybkim nawiązaniu znajomości pomaga zaoferowanie pożywki. Po trzech dniach od ugryzienia nasz Sim staje się wampirem. Przyjaciela wampir może ugryźć w przedramię, natomiast partnera w szyję. Kiedy Sim stanie się już wampirem, możemy prosić kogoś bliskiego (nie wampira) o poczęstowanie się jego plazmą. Zaskakującą rzeczą jest to, że nie może on wypić plazmy Sima bez jego zgody. Aby ją uzyskać, należy zaprzyjaźnić się z dawcą. thumbthumb|Wampirze kły Jak przestać być wampirem? Sposób 1 W ośrodku naukowym jest dostępny lek na wampiryzm. Kosztuje 3000 Simoleonów. Wystarczy go kupić. Sposób 2 *''Wymagany dodatek Nie z Tego Świata'' Kupujemy w komisie Silny Eliksir Uzdrowienia. Jeśli Sim ma 7 lub większy poziom alchemii może sam zrobić ten eliksir. The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata W dodatku Nie z Tego Świata wampiry zostały ulepszone, udostępniono też wiele nowych interakcji dla Panów nocy. Mogą oni zastraszać innych Simów, chwalić się zębami lub rozmawiać o plazmie z przyjaciółmi oraz przyznać się do wampiryzmu, lub zaprzeczyć, że są wampirami. Mogą też zahipnotyzować innego Sima, zaś ukochanego/ukochaną poprosić o porzucenie mocy wampira. Po tej interakcji nasz gryząco-ssący podopieczny dostanie okazję. Dzięki hipnozie wampir może bez pytania pożywić się nim. Jeżeli wampir będzie miał wystarczająco dużo punktów szczęścia życiowego, może zakupić nagrodę Nieśmiertelność, co spowoduje zaprzestanie starzenia się oraz dodatkowo zapewni odporność na światło słoneczne. Co ciekawe, skóra wampira odpornego na światło słoneczne będzie migotała, co prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do sagi Zmierzch. Kompetencje i umiejętności * Motyw polowania – wampiry widzą termiczną aurę wokół Simów, która ujawnia najlepszą plazmę. To daje im również znacznik w widoku mapy i aurę wokół portretu docelowego, w zakładce Relacje. Kiedy Wampir ma cel, odczuwa chęć spożycia krwi tego Sima. Picie od celu napełnia nie tylko pasek potrzeby, ale również pojawia się w wyniku tego specjalny nastrójnik, który zapobiega spadkowi potrzeby Pragnienie aż do końca czasu jego trwania. * Zwolnione starzenie się (wampir, który wykupi nagrodę Nieśmiertelność, przestanie całkowicie się starzeć) - młody dorosły, dorosły i emeryt starzeje się o wiele wolniej niż Sim. * Rozwinięte zmysły – wampir jest w stanie widzieć w ciemności, jest wyczulony na dźwięki i zapachy. * Super wytrzymałość – wampir nie męczy się np. podczas ćwiczeń. * Super siła – wampiry są w stanie podnosić ciężkie przedmioty np. skały kosmiczne. * Super inteligencja – w ciągu kilku godzin rozwijają umiejętności do maksimum. * Super szybkość – wampir biegnie bardzo szybko, w ciągu kilkunastu sekund przemieszcza się z miejsca na miejsce, podczas biegu jego sylwetka jest rozmazana. * Czytanie myśli – wampir dzięki interakcji Czytaj myśli zbiera informacje na temat pracy, charakteru, zainteresowań i znaku zodiaku Sima. * Hipnoza . * Ograniczone przebywanie na słońcu – wampir może przebywać w ciągu dnia na słońcu, jednakże po upływie 3-4 godzin dostaje silnej wysypki i osłabienia. Co ciekawe po wykupieniu nagrody Nieśmiertelność jego skóra błyszczy po wystawieniu na światło słoneczne. * Urok osobisty. * Zwiększona uroda – po przemianie skóra wampirów staje się blada, a oczy emitują blask. Te cechy nadają intrygujący wygląd. Słabości * Czosnek - po zjedzeniu czosnku wampiry tracą przytomność. * Pragnienie - gdy wampir odczuwa silne pragnienie, umiera. * Światło słoneczne - po upływie określonego czasu na ciele wampira pojawiają się duże pęcherze, a sam wampir może zemdleć. * Klątwa głodu powoduje natychmiastową śmierć. The Sims 4 The Sims 4: Wampiry W tej części gry powstał pakiet skupiający się na wampirach. Plazmopijcę można stworzyć od razu w CAS albo poprosić o przemianę innego wampira. Nowością w czwartej części są dwie wampirze formy: normalna (ta, w której Sim będzie poruszał się na co dzień) oraz mroczna (przyjmowana np. podczas sparringów). Obydwie można zmieniać w dowolnej chwili, klikając na Sima lewym przyciskiem myszy i wybierając formę. Wampiry są pozbawione trzech potrzeb: głodu, pęcherza oraz energii. Potrzeba żywienia została zastąpiona Pragnieniem, które można zaspokoić na kilka możliwości: wyhodować owoce plazmowe, kupić pakiety plazmy, wyssać krew z Sima lub poprosić o pozwolenie wyssania z niego krwi. Energia została zastąpiona Wampirzą Mocą, którą możemy regenerować poprzez sen i mroczną medytację. Ta potrzeba pozwala nam wykorzystywać nadnaturalne moce do określonego momentu oraz przebywać na słońcu, dopóki pasek się nie skończy. Gdy Sim poprosi o przemianę, a wampir się zgodzi, dostanie on ofertę wypicia jego krwi. Wtedy naszego Sima będą przez trzy dni nękać bóle brzucha, zanik apetytu oraz wymioty po jedzeniu, aż w końcu przemieni się w plazmopijcę. thumb|Edycja mrocznej formy w CAS Wampirze rangi Każdy wampir może wzbić się na wyższy poziom w swoim genealogicznym otoczeniu. Dzięki zdobywaniu doświadczenia poprzez sparringi czy pogłębianie wiedzy o wampirologii nasze postacie mogą awansować, przez co mogą zakupić pięć nowych cech oraz wybrać 2/3 słabości. Rang jest 5, a są to: * Wampirzy podlotek – ten wampir jest dość słaby. * Niższy wampir – przygoda z dążeniem do władzy dopiero się zaczyna. * Wyższy wampir – teraz każdy jest łasy władzy. * Wampirzy mistrz – cel jest już prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki! * Wielki mistrz – władza jest już w twoich rękach! Moce Wraz z rangami pojawiają się także moce oraz wady, które przypisujemy wampirom. Na każdym z sześciu rang odblokowujemy pięć mocy, które możemy zakupić za Punkty Mocy oraz dwie/trzy słabości, które są darmowe oraz narzucone do wybrania po zwiększeniu poziomu. Niektóre moce i wady mogą wpadać w konflikt. thumb|Moce i słabości wampira Moce i wady wampirzego podlotka: * Wykrywanie osobowości – wampir może poznać wszystkie cechy danego Sima od pierwszego wejrzenia! * Postać nietoperza – poruszaj się dynamicznie pod postacią niewinnego ssaka! thumb|Postać nietoperza * Wywoływanie halucynacji – spraw, aby Sim wymyślił sobie przyjaciela! * Wieczyste zaproszenie – wszystkie drzwi będą na zawsze otwarte dla wampirzego Milorda! * Okultyzm – mająca trzy stopnie rozwoju moc pomoże w niższym zużyciu Wampirzej Mocy! * Skręt kiszek – po zjedzeniu ludzkiego jedzenia Sim będzie wymiotował. * Poczucie winy – następstwem wypicia przez wampira plazmy z Sima bez pozwolenia będą wyrzuty sumienia. * Niekontrolowane syczenie – wampir nie będzie mógł zapanować nad syczeniem. Moce i wady niższego wampira: * Wampirzy urok – spraw, aby wszyscy Simowie w mieście cię kochali! Aby być lepszym w romantycznym fachu, przyda się kilkukrotne zakupienie tego bonusu. * Wampirza siła – kto nie chce wygrywać wszystkich bitew? * Rozkaz – kontroluj umysły Simów! * Odporność na czosnek – teraz nawet zjedzenie czosnku nie wpływa na wampiry! * Stworzenie wampira – nie ma to jak przemieniać Simów w plazmopijców! * Niechlujne chłeptanie – picie plazmy potrwa znacznie dłużej. * Cienka skóra – teraz słońce staje się potężnym wrogiem wampirów! Moce i wady wyższego wampira: * Hipnoza – wprowadź Sima w trans! * Dziecię księżyca – teraz twój wampir to nocny marek. * Obezwładniająca senność – kto chce spać? Wampir z tą cechą mu pomoże! * Kontrolowanie sił życiowych – nasz wampir może chronić Simów przed wampirzymi interakcjami, a innych zaplątać w sieć zainteresowania wampirów. * Wampirzy sen – odzyskiwanie Wampirzej Mocy podczas snu jest prędsze. * Sen nieumarłych – wygórowane wymagania zmuszają wampirów do spania TYLKO w trumnie. * Niespokojny sen – ach, jak tu spać? Trudno wtedy odzyskać Wampirzą Moc. Moce i wady wampirzego mistrza: * Ostudzone emocje – precz, negatywy! Naszemu Simowi trudniej popaść w zły nastrój. * Prędkość błyskawicy – czy to szukanie skałek w okolicy, czy przebieżka po mieście, ten wampir będzie poruszał się dynamicznie! * Potęgowanie potrzeb – zrób na złe śmiertelnikom zmniejszając ich potrzeby! * Odporność na słońce – słoneczko to twój przyjaciel! * Bezwonność – wampirza higiena już nie maleje! * Nienasycone pragnienie – teraz wampir musi więcej pić! * Heliofobia – wampirze moce słabną za dnia. Moce i wady wielkiego mistrza: * Wpływ na emocje – kontroluj emocjami Simów! * Postać mgły – przemieszczaj się niepostrzeżenie jako mgła! * Poza stadem – a na co komu towarzystwo? Zlikwiduj je całkiem dzięki tej cesze! * Opanowanie pragnienia – od teraz mocno spragniony wampir nie będzie rzucał się na Simów. * Przyjemności nieśmiertelnych – potrzeba zabawy już nie maleje! * Bezbrzeżna żałość – czasami wampir wpada w głęboką depresję przez nieśmiertelność. * Aura nieumarłych – nawiązywanie znajomości z Simami będzie o wiele trudniejsze! Wampirologia Nowa umiejętność – Wampirologia – pozwala wampirom dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy na temat ich gatunku. Kiedy informacje zawarte w Internecie się skończą, trzeba zakupić jedną z czterech ksiąg wampiryzmu. W każdej z nich znajdują się inne informacje – od stron, gdzie można zakupić plazmę, po przepis na uleczenie wampiryzmu. Czytanie ksiąg owocuje zdobywaniem Punktów Mocy i sprzyja w dążeniu do władzy. Ciekawostki thumb|right|x208px|Znamię na szyi * Wampir ma paski potrzeb zaznaczone na fioletowo oraz jedną nową potrzebę: pragnienie. * W The Sims: Abrakadabra występuje postać o nazwie Wampirzyca Wika. Jest to NPC sprzedawca. Nie zamieni Sima w wampira, ale może mu sprzedać jajo smoka. * Każdy wampir nosi V-kształtne znamię na szyi. * Dzieci Simów-Wampirów uczą się umiejętności niezwykle szybko. Wystarczy parę godzin do rozwinięcia danej umiejętności maksymalnie. * W The Sims 2 wampiry NPC kąsają ludzi bez kontroli gracza. Potrafią nawet wyrwać się ze swego dziennego snu, by zaatakować ofiarę. * Podczas uczenia się umiejętności przez wampira wokół paska postępu nauki latają małe nietoperzyki (tylko w czasie trwania nastrójnika Wampirzy wigor). * Próba przemiany zwykłego Sima w wampira przez naczelnych wampirów zawsze się udaje bez względu na to, jakie mają stosunki z Simem. * W czasie snu nad wampirem zamiast literek Zzzz unoszą się litery Vvvv. * Wampir nie może upolować ani kąsać innego wampira. * Wampiry mogą zaspokajać swoje pragnienie w restauracji, jedząc na miejscu, ale nie na wynos. * Wampir może napaść na niektóre parcele publiczne (szpital, spożywczak) w celu uzyskania plazmy, za co może trafić do więzienia. * Wampiry nie odczuwają zimna - są na to odporne i uwielbiają je. * Wampiry nie odbijają się w lustrze. * Gdy mamy dość punktów szczęścia życiowego, możemy kupić nagrodę Nieśmiertelny/na, wówczas wampir będzie niewrażliwy na słońce. * Wampir dostanie pozytywny nastrójnik, gdy napije się z wróżki. * W The Sims 3, gdy wampir nie jest przyjacielem innego Sima, to ten Sim ma nastrójnik Ścigany/a. * W The Sims 2, gdy wampir będzie chciał się wystroić, nie zauważy siebie w lustrze i syknie na nie. * Wampiry mają kły w kształcie PlumbBoba. * W trzeciej części gry wampir w sklepie z eliksirami może kupić miksturę, dzięki której może przebywać na słońcu, jednak jej działanie jest tylko tymczasowe. * W The Sims 3, gdy nasz Sim jest wegetarianinem i pije krew z ciała innego Sima, otrzymuje negatywny nastrójnik Mdłości. Wtedy jako tego powód podaje Drapieżne zachowanie. Gdy jednak je owoce plazmowe lub sok plazmowy, nie otrzymuje tego nastrójnika. * W The Sims 3, aby zaspokoić u wampira potrzebę zabawa, można wybrać się na cmentarz. * Wampiry przemienione mają naturalny kolor oczu (ten, z którym się urodziły), z tym, że błyszczy, lecz Simowie, którzy urodzili się wampirami, mają czerwone oczy. * Gdy wampiry wsiadają na rower lub do auta, nie jest im już gorąco. * Wampir może czytać w myślach Kościldy. * W Moonlight Falls są parodie Edwarda Cullenaa (Tristan Van Gould) i Belli Swan (Baeily Swain) ze Zmierzchu. * Kiedy zwykły Sim przemieni się w wampira, jego ulubionym jedzeniem stanie się krew. * Oglądając oficjalny film z rozgrywką The Sims 4, można zauważyć, że możliwe jest opowiedzenie dowcipu o wampirach. * W podstawowej wersji gry The Sims 4 występują wampirze statystyki, ale aby móc z nich korzystać, trzeba mieć zainstalowany pakiet o wampirycznej tematyce. Galeria wampiry2.jpg|Kuszenie Sima snapshot_fd172edd_1d180bb9.jpg|Lot nietoperza wampirek.jpg wampiry4.jpg|Podglądanie wampira Pocałonek wampira.jpg|Po ukąszeniu Imagesa.jpg|Wampirzyca Hrabina Wiktoria Żeglarz 600px-999286_20101014_640screen004.jpg Screenshot-281.jpg|Wampir zastrasza wilkołaka Simka zamienia się w Wampira.jpg Screenqqqqshot-161.jpg|Polująca wampirzyca wampiry5.jpg|Sen wampira 016.jpg Wampir.jpg Xx5.jpg Xx3.jpg WTe4PBDowU.jpg|Z lewej wampir, a z prawej przemiana Sima w wampira 915365718.jpg|Wampiry na trumnach 915366625.jpg|Kąszenie przez wampira Vampire2.png Vampire3.png VampTeeth.jpg|Zbliżenie na zęby wampira Josenia3.jpg Ts4wampir.png|Sim pije krew wampira Ts4wampir5.png|Przykładowe wampiry Ts4wampir7.png|Sparring Ts4wampir9.jpg|Wampir wstający z trumny Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 4 Kategoria:The Sims 2: Nocne życie Kategoria:The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata Kategoria:The Sims 4: Wampiry en:Vampire fr:Vampire es:Vampiro pt-br:Vampiro et:Vampiir ru:Вампир nl:Vampier